Nós Brigamos, Nós Amamos
by bubble drizzles
Summary: Não importa quantas vezes eles briguem, quantas vezes eles discutam, quantas vezes ele provoque e quantas vezes ela sinta ciúmes. Eles se amam. Mas isso não significa que suas brigas não sejam interessantes. Quer dizer, se você não for James Potter. /JPLE


**Nós Brigamos, Nós Amamos.**

**por: bubble drizzles**

**Eu não sou a J.K Rowling, portanto não sou dona de Harry Potter. Não importa quanto eu queira.**

* * *

><p><em>Não importa quantas vezes eles briguem, quantas vezes eles discutam, quantas vezes ele provoque e quantas vezes ela sinta ciúmes. Eles se amam. Mas isso não significa que suas brigas não sejam interessantes. Quer dizer, se você não for James Potter.<em>

* * *

><p>- Vai lá atrás da Emmeline, vai! - gritou uma ruiva furiosa, saindo do castelo, seguida por um menino de cabelos escuros e óculos.<p>

- Acho que vou mesmo, pelo menos _ela_ me entende e não fica estressadinha comigo! - falou o menino.

- Ah é? - a ruiva parou repentinamente. - Vai logo, então. Pode ir! Sua presença não me faz falta nenhuma, Potter.

- É mesmo, é?

- Claro que sim. Sobrevivi dezesseis anos de minha vida sem precisar de você. Acho que aguento.

- Mas vamos combinar que você já era apaixonada por mim bem antes, né ruiva? - James falou, passando o braço pela cintura de Lily.

- Para de se achar, Potter. - Disse Lily, tirando o braço do menino.

- Eu posso, Evans.

- Você é metido, arrogante, chato, irritante. . . - Lily voltou a andar pelo gramado. - Sem contar que você fica se exibindo com o seu querido pomo o tempo todo.

- E mesmo assim você me ama.

Lily parou e deu meia volta para encarar o menino. Cruzando os braços e leventando uma sobrancelha, falou:

- Quem te iludiu?

- Ah, Lírio, eu sei que você me ama e muito. - abraçando-a, continuou. - Admite, vai. Admite que não vive sem seu namorado lindão.

- Nunca.

- Admite logo, ruivinha querida. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda.

Lily mordeu os lábios fechou os olhos. Suspirando, disse:

- Ah, tá bom, James. Eu não vivo sem você, meu namorado lindão que adora me provocar.

- Adoro te provocar, mas você sabe que é a única que eu amo, não sabe?

- Eu sei. - mudando o tom e se soltando de seu namorado, continuou. - _MAS_, já que você prefere a Emmeline, já que ela te entende, vai procurar ela, vai.

- Ah, Lily!

- Não, pode ir, tudo bem. Tenho certeza que o Benjy Fenwick não se importaria em me fazer companhia.

- O _Fenwick_? - disse James, correndo atrás da namorada. - Você vai pedir pro _Fenwick_ te fazer companhia?

- Vou sim.

- Lily, por Merlin!

- O que foi, James? Você pode ficar com a Emme, eu posso ficar com o Benjy.

- Claro que não, Lily! Eu não vou deixar.

- E quem disse que eu preciso de sua permissão?

- Lily Evans, você é minha namorada!

- E daí?

- E daí que eu não deixo você pedir pro Fenwick te fazer companhia.

- Francamente, James...

Sentados de baixo de uma árvore, Sirius e Marlene observavam a coisa toda.

- Por Merlin! Esses dois são impossíveis! - Marlene comentou.

- Ah, mas a Evans tem que aprender a não ser tão ciumenta. - retrucou Sirius.

- Não vai começar também né Sirius?

- Eu não. Pra que ficar discutindo se eu posso usar minha boca para outras coisas?

Marlene riu, - E que coisas seriam essas?

- Beijar seus lindos lábios.

- Ah, Sirius, você vai precisar fazer mais do que isso se você quer me beijar hoje.

- Marlene!

- O quê? Só porque estamos namorando não significa que vou dar mole para você o tempo todo, bebê.

_- _Ah, fala sério. Um beijinho só.

- Tá carente, tá?

- Carente? Eu? Sirius Black? - Sirius riu, - Eu posso pegar todas as garotas nessa escola. Sirius Black _nunca_ está carente.

- Ah, é? - perguntou Marlene, se levantando. - Então pode ir atrás dessas outras garotas.

- O quê? Marlene, eu tava brincando. Volta aqui!

- Não, - disse a menina, rindo e correndo do Maroto.

- Lene! - gritou, correndo atrás dela - Lene, vem cá!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi! Tudo bem com vocês? Bom, essa foi minha primeira fic de Harry Potter e minha primeira em português. Espero que todos tenham gostado, foi levemente baseada no namoro - err, _ex-namoro_ - da minha amiga. Ninguém aguentava aqueles dois, francamente.**

**Reviews? *-***


End file.
